A Break
by JesselyricsR5
Summary: For XxAddictedToWritingxX Sorry it got deleted


I groan at the sight of the many pages of History homework in front of me. I have never liked History. I mean, who cares that this empire was defeated by that one in 32whatever B.C. Right now all I want is an excuse to take a break.

As if on cue, my phone vibrates in my pocket. Immediately I grab for it, thankful for the distraction. When I saw whom the text is from I can't suppress the smile that is spreading across my now glowing face.

'_**Hey babe, what are you up to?' ~Riker**_

I text him back. _'__**History homework. I'm dying to get out of it!' ~Ivy**_

'_**You need a break huh. I can stop by if you'd like.' ~Riker**_

I take a moment to think then agreed because homework wasn't going anywhere and my parents weren't going to be home until late that day.

For the next twenty minutes until Riker arrives I attempt to get as many questions done as I can, but it's impossible. Whenever I think about my boyfriend of two months now nothing else can keep my focus.

Snapping out of the trance I was in I stand up and eagerly run to the door that just rang. Before opening it I take a deep breath trying to rid my belly of the butterflies that now occupied it.

"Hey beautiful." Riker said with an adorable smirk.

All I could do is smile feeling my cheeks heat up in a light pick color. Knowing it would make me blush deeper he reaches down and wraps me in a hug. I hugged back loving the feeling of being in his arms close to his warm chest.

Breaking away the two of us walk toward the living room.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Well, I was hoping you had an idea."

"Okay, um…we could watch a movie."

"Seen them all."

"We could play cards."

"Yeah, in my house you'd be lucky to find half a deck of matching cards."

"Fine, I guess I'm all out of…oh wait, I know! We could make the biggest, sweetest, most delicious, calorie filled, pause for dramatic effect, ICE CREAM SUNDAE EVER! He beams at the idea he is clearly proud of.

"That is actually a great idea. Let's do it!"

He knew about I sweet tooth all too well.

Rushing to the kitchen the two of us start grabbing anything and everything sugary. Luckily my dad shares the same love of sweets so there are always things lying around.

Between the two of us collected four kinds of ice cream, M&M's regular and peanut, milk chocolate chips, gummy bears, gummy worms, marshmallows, Reese's cups, Redvines, caramel and chocolate syrup, and plenty of whipped cream.

I found the big serving bowl my mom only ever uses for parties and place it on the table. Giggling I started by scooping three giant scoops of vanilla ice cream and plop them into the bowl.

Riker takes a syrup bottle in each hand and just goes crazy. For the next however long, I lost all sense of time, the both of us throw whatever we can in the bowl.

It was a blast! Chocolate was going everywhere, but neither of us cared. All I could think about was how good this was going to taste when it's done.

Laughing I finish and marvel over our creation with my boyfriend. Turning and looking at him I saw the front of his shirt is covered in who knows what. Laughing historically in his dispense he surprises me with a big bear hug.

"Riker!" I shouted struggling to escape.

"Don't worry its only caramel syrup." He sarcastically replies.

"Yeah exactly, let me go!" I'm not really mad even though I did voice is raised.

When he finally sets me free I punch him in the arm. Faking a frown he rubs his arm looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. "That really hurt" Riker wines.

"Suck it up you baby." I try to say coldly, but being unsuccessful.

"As long as I can be your baby." He says now acting more his age.

"Forever and always." I said exaggeratedly as I hand him a spoon.

Sitting across the table from each other, sundae in between and spoons in our hands we dig in.

It is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. It is also probably loaded with calories, but I don't mind one bit.

When the contents of the bowl were almost gone Riker drops his spoon not able to eat another bite.

"Ugh. Can't. Take. Another. Bite." I held my stomach as it throbs.

Hearing cute laughter I look up. Riker smiles brightly at me. Oh how I loved his smile. Barely succeeding in hiding a blush my stomach hurts in a different way, the butterflies are back.

Riker moved the nearly empty bowl to one side so he can lean in close. Whispering in my ear he says seductively, "Do you have any idea how cute you are?" I grin widens. "Especially with whipped cream on your face."

With a short gasp my hand quickly reaches up intending to wipe off the remains of the sundae, but Riker gently stops it. "No it's okay, I got it." He backs away from my ear moving slowly in the direction of my lips.

My stomach flips as I realize what is going on. He connects his lips with mine as my body goes weak and my eyes flutter shut. Moving slowly I enjoy the warmth. After a few seconds or so he pulls apart smiling lovingly, resting his forehead on mine.

"You know I love you right, Ivy? Because I do, never forget that."

"I love you too." I manage to get out before he kisses me again, this time more passionately.

"Bye Riker. See you tomorrow." I called out the door as he gets in his car. I wave until the car is out of sight.

Twirling back to the kitchen in a happy mood is stomped out by the sight of the huge mess in front of me. I quickly glance up at the clock on the wall, 10:20.

"Ah! Mom and dad will be home in 10 minutes!"

I frantically run around cleaning as fast as I could. I try to hide any signs of a mess, making that kitchen shine.

The last spill is wiped up right as my parents step through the door.

"Hi mom, hi dad." I said as I give them a welcoming hug.

"Hey honey. How was your evening?"

I smiled at my mom's question. "Great, it was fantastic."

"Well good. Did you get your homework done?"


End file.
